


[untitled]

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: The AtsuHina Files [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, M/M, Realizing True Love Is Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: He holds up his phone. It’s a picture of him and Shouyou in their Black Jackals uniforms, post-victory, arms wrapped around each other still on their winning high. The picture was taken by Shouyou’s younger sister, Natsu, and once seen, Atsumu exchanged numbers with her so he could get all the pictures she took. It was a moment captured in time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: The AtsuHina Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsa0806](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/gifts).



“I sometimes think about that argument we had at the end of our second year,” Atsumu begins as they sit outside a beauty store in the mall while Shouyou and Rintarou browse the skin care within, “and I’m thinkin’ we both achieved our happy endings, ya’ know?”

Osamu raises an eyebrow. “I haven’t even expanded to Sendai yet and you haven’t even played for Japan like you wanted.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, Atsumu shifts. “It took me awhile to understand what you meant, back in high school...volleyball makes me happy and food makes you happy—”

“Why are you bringing this up now?” 

Atsumu reaches over and steals Osamu’s soft drink right out of his hand and takes a big gulp regardless of the protests. “And everyone says I’m the oblivious one.” Atsumu pulls out his phone and scrolls through his pictures. “Look at this.”

He holds up his phone. It’s a picture of him and Shouyou in their Black Jackals uniforms, post-victory, arms wrapped around each other still on their winning high. The picture was taken by Shouyou’s younger sister, Natsu, and once seen, Atsumu exchanged numbers with her so he could get all the pictures she took. It was a moment captured in time.

“Okay—”

“Shuddup!’”

He then scrolls through his pictures again and picks another. This time, it's just a simple picture. In this picture, he and Shouyou are standing at the stove making dinner for their parents when he brought Shouyou home for the first time. He has his arm wrapped around Shouyou's waist while dramatically throwing in some spices. It was taken by their mother and later sent to Shouyou, who sent it to him.

"What's the difference?" He shows both pictures back-to-back a few times.

It takes Osamu a minute, two minutes, three!, before he gets it.

"Oh," he says outloud, which causes Atsumu to short.

"Get it now, 'Samu?"

At this, Osamu does laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" They both look up. Both Shouyou and Rintarou have a bag each (with Rintarou's only slightly bigger). Shouyou appears curious while Rintarou is clearly suspicious.

"They're bonding," Rintarou deadpans.

Osamu gets up. "Did you buy more face masks?" Atsumu watches as his brother's fingers easily entwine with Rintarou's, even going as far as to carry his purchases.

"Are you ready?"

Atsumu looks up to see Shouyou holding a hand out to him, his smile as bright and beautiful as he is, and thinks to himself: _Happiness is beyond materialistic possessions. For 'Samu, happiness is Rintarou. And for me, happiness is_ —

"Yes. As ready as you are." He takes Shouyou's hand let's the smaller man swing them back and forth between them.

— _wherever Shouyou is._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://i-just-really-love-sakura.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stan_haikyuu?s=09)


End file.
